


Of Course

by nel_gal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Smut, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nel_gal/pseuds/nel_gal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl haven't been together all that long and still can't get enough of each other... until something happens to temporarily change that.  </p>
<p>Smut with fluff and a dash of storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfiction, first time writing... anything. Definitely first smut.. Initially started on a more ambitious (i.e. much longer) Rickyl fic, but had the idea for this, which I thought could be sub 2000 words and good practice. It grew of course. Hopefully it's still good practice.

Rick stared at the phone for a few moments, before replacing the handset in its cradle. He couldn't remember the last time, if ever, he had heard Shane sound like that. Desperate, shaken and overwhelmingly... tired. His words echoing in Rick's hears 'Brother, please, I'm begging you. Lori wouldn't do it, she's too proud to ask, but we _need_ help. Please just for a few days so we can get ourselves together.'

'Daryl, where are you' he called out as he walked through the house.

'Back porch' was the gruff reply, so Rick changed direction and headed that way.

Opening the screen door, it took only an instant for Rick to process the image of the man standing on his deck. Daryl was leaning back against the railing. One knee bent, that foot planted against the rail. One hand stuffed into his pocket, the other holding a cigarette. He was wearing his favourite loose-fitting ripped jeans and too-tight black long sleeved T-shirt with the top buttons open. Shaggy hair pushed haphazardly out of his eyes.

Of course he looked like a rock star. Or a model from a page out of one of those expensive magazines Lori used to buy sometimes. Rick didn't know much about these things, had never before thought of himself as having any artistic talent, but somehow whenever he looked at Daryl Dixon, he felt like he did it with an artist's eye, or through a photographer's camera lens. He was pretty certain Daryl didn't belong in the real world. He surely didn't belong just casually standing there on Rick's deck. Except he did, because the man had a way of making _everything_ around him look like a goddamn work of art, with him the focus. And of course he looked like this at any random minute of the day Rick happened to look at him, whether it was 5am, bleary eyed and cursing having to get up for work... Or later returning dirty and sweaty from said job... or outside working on his bike on the weekend. _Working on his bike, oh!_ so although Rick thought all this and had to steal himself to quietly exhale, he didn't mention it.

'Um, that was Shane on the phone..' Rick started, noticing the subtle shift in Daryl's expression at the other man's name, a pursing of the lips, a slight hardness taking over his features.

'Whadhewant' he drawled before taking a drag of his cigarette.

'He and Lori have a problem they want us to help with...' Rick trailed off as he looked out across the yard and tried not to think of Daryl naked.

Daryl stared unabashedly at Rick. Rick with the slightly worried expression, gazing into the middle-distance, squinting ever so slightly. Of course he looked like a fucking movie-star-cowboy. The tight dark jeans and fitted red plaid shirt tucked in, sleeves rolled up. Those bow legs. The messy curls and the designer stubble. Although he wasn't wearing his trademark boots right now. _Bare feet_! Daryl's heart rate picked up slightly. Rick had such presence. A way of _owning_ everything around him. And of course he looked like this any given time Daryl glanced at him. Stepping out of his patrol cruiser after shift, drinking coffee while he leant against the kitchen bench, playing catch in the yard with his son. Daryl was pretty used to these thoughts now, so it only took seconds to process and he didn't mention anything. But he knew his eyes had closed slightly, lids heavy with lust, and his mouth had opened slightly.

'Really? I hope it's not an emergency' Daryl said, stubbing the cigarette butt out on the railing and crossing the distance to Rick in two steps, reaching out to draw the other man into a slow kiss.

Their bodies pressed together, Rick could feel Daryl's hardness against his thigh, and that was easily enough to push all thoughts of Shane and.... Lo.. and.. whatever..... out of his head.

Daryl practically dragged Rick inside the house through the other rooms to the bedroom.

'Wasn't sure if maybe you weren't up to it again after last night' Rick teased before sucking desperately at Daryl's neck.

'Just have to fucking look at you and I'm up for it. Feel like a damn teenager again Grimes. Whatever it is you're doing to me, you probably best stop, for both our health.'

Rick stifled his laughter. 'Been feeling exceptionally healthy lately actually, Thank You. Besides, you're one to talk. Should be illegal to get around in this shirt, with these' he rubbed his hands slowly up Daryl's muscular arms, from wrist to shoulder. 'Actually, as an officer of the law, I think I had best remove this all together, in the interests of public service' Daryl shook his head at the corniness, but also grinned and raised his arms so Rick could remove the offending garment. Rick then undid his own shirt buttons, and shrugged out of his top.

Not that either man would have thought it, but now clad only in jeans, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, _of course_ they both looked like rock star/movie star models.... With a touch of slash porn thrown in.

With a growl, Daryl pushed Rick onto the bed and fell down on top of him. 'Jesus fucking christ Rick, I don't think I will ever be able to get enough of you' as he started kissing his neck, then down his chest, trying his best to cover as much of Ricks amazing skin as possible, and leave as many marks as he could. He slowed down a little as he kissed across Rick's ticklish belly, holding the other man firmly by his hips to keep him still.

'Daryl....' Rick's voice was tense, and Daryl cupped his hand over Ricks erection He didn't make Rick wait long before unbuttoning his jeans. Rick sometimes followed Daryl's lead and had taken to not wearing underwear on quiet days around the house.. for which they were both now grateful for as Daryl immediately took Ricks length into his mouth and started sucking in and out. He didn't continue for long before Rick reached down and gently tried to push him away... .'Can't keep doin that' he hissed.

'Jesus man, isn't it only a few hours since we last did this'

'Doesn't matter, I'm about to come'

Daryl took pity on Rick, and on himself in turn, and divested Rick of his jeans, sliding them down his legs and then grabbing the cuffs to whip them off while the other man was still laying down. Then he undid his own jeans and let them fall to his ankles, gracefully stepping out of them. He absently stroked his cock as looked at the sight of his lover on the bed. Rick was also lightly rubbing himself, his tongue swiping over his incredible full pink lips. For all Daryl's teasing, he was also about as close as Rick was, and it was probably best he didn't stare at those lips for too long. He stepped over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube that hadn't made it back into the drawer yet, slicked up his fingers and as Rick lifted his legs and spread them apart, Daryl inserted first one and then two fingers into him..

'Think you're already ready for me' He whispered.

'Yeah, it hasn't been that long' Rick replied. 'Which is good because I need you inside me again right now Dixon. Just fucking do it.' He growled the last four words.

Rick had barely finished his sentence before Daryl was removing his fingers and lining his cock up at that small pink hole.

Both men swore in ecstasy as Daryl slowly, and then not-so-slowly slid his large hard cock inside Rick. Pausing when he was embedded totally, to lean down and kiss Rick deeply.

Daryl moved slowly at first, then picked up a fairly relentless pace, which he would have worried could hurt the other man, except that with each thrust, Rick pumped his hips up to meet him, clearing enjoying the abuse.

Despite the frequency of these encounters since the first one a few months ago, and even though Daryl now spent every weekend and many weeknights at Rick's place, these feelings were not getting old. If anything, their physical relationship had gotten better as they became accustomed to each other's bodies, their likes and dislikes. Actually, there weren't any 'dislikes'.

Daryl eased the pace slightly and locked his gaze with Rick's, which made for such a completely intense experience, that it didn't take long for both men to climax. After, Daryl slowly eased out, although he was still so obsessed with being inside Rick's body, that he gently inserted a finger into that tight warm, and currently cum-filled hole, lazily stroking in and out, all the while kissing Rick's chest, arms, Rick's everywhere..

They lay together for a while, Daryl had eventually removed his finger and wrapped the other man in a tight embrace. Weird, because he had never been one for cuddling after sex in the past. Never really one for staying in bed a moment longer than necessary.

'Shower' Rick eventually muttered in a groggy, fulfilled voice.

Daryl sighed, but smiled and helped Rick off the bed. They made their way to the bathroom and tenderly washed each other, Rick again thankful for the oversized shower in his new house.

Afterwards, dressing in the bedroom, Rick broke the news to Daryl.

'We have to go over to Lori and Shane's' he said a little tentatively. He watched as Daryl stopped pulling his jeans back on, paused for a moment and seemed to hold back a sigh, then removed the ripped jeans and swapped them for his 'good' jeans that had been on the chair in the corner of the room. The good jeans were also ripped, but in a more designer way.

'What's up?' It was a grumble. 'Will we see Carl and Judith?' slightly more hopeful.

Rick knew Daryl wouldn't be annoyed for long. 'Well that's the thing. We're bringing em back here to stay with us for the long weekend.' He didn't try too hard to restrain his smile, especially as he watched the grin that light up Daryl's face.

'Why didn't you say so before?'

'Well, I was gonna, but I didn't want to interrupt your train of thought. Seemed like you wanted to do some _stuff_.. And then there were some _thangs_ I was interested in doing' Rick walked over and kissed Daryl. 'Also, it occurred to me we might have to tone it down a bit whilst the kids are here.'

Daryl smiled, then exclaimed 'Shit. I didn't think Judith could stay over for another few months yet, I haven't even finished off her crib. What's changed Lori's mind?'

Rick grimaced, 'Shane changed her mind. Apparently Judith's been a little unsettled at night lately, they've all been kept awake and not getting a lot of sleep. And it's been made worse because Lori just started back at work. Anyway, Shane thought if we took the kids for the long weekend, then he and Lori would have a chance to get some sleep'

'Sure, works out good for us then, hardly get to see Judith at all, it'll be heaps of fun'

Rick agreed, and was thrilled he would get to see his daughter for the whole weekend, although unlike Daryl he had had the experience of looking after a baby, and he did vaguely remember a period of sleep deprivation when Carl was tiny. Daryl may have been underestimating this a bit. On the other hand, how hard could it be just for a few days?

Rick and Daryl drove the fifteen minutes to Shane and Lori's place in companionable silence. They parked in the driveway, walked up and rang the doorbell.

Daryl gasped when Lori opened the door. Daryl was an openly gay man who had never been interested in women, but he could admit that Lori was indeed, very beautiful. She had all those graceful long lines, perfect smile, glowing skin, shiny hair, and looked good in anything she wore. Except today, she looked about ten years older than when Daryl had last seen her a month ago. She was barely dressed in a slip that seemed about two sizes too large and had the straps falling off her shoulder, displaying a fair portion of cleavage. And she was covered in either baby vomit, milk or food, or all of these things. Her hair was straggly and messy, but it was her face that had the biggest change of all. Her eyes looked sunken into the black holes surrounding them, her skin was splotchy and red...

'What are you doing here?' she asked, frowning at neither of them in particular.

'Shane didn't tell you? He, ahh, asked us if we could take the kids for the weekend' Rick explained as Shane emerged from the hallway.

Shane looked almost as worn out as Lori did. He was shirt-less, and his old track pants were hardly holding up on his hips. Had Shane lost weight? Daryl didn't really get along with Shane, but he had to admit he was a good looking man with an awesome physique. Well, he was usually a good looking guy. Right now he looked like...

'You guys look like the walking dead' Daryl blurted out before he could stop himself.

Rick cast a stern frown at Daryl and mentally braced himself for the Lori back-lash, but instead there was silence, before she burst into tears and clung to Shane.

Daryl looked suitably guilty at that and seemed lost for words, which was probably a good thing.

'Jesus. _We're_ sorry' Rick looked pointedly at Daryl. 'But you two do look pretty wrecked. What's been going on?'

'It's ok. Thanks for coming man' Shane said and ushered them inside, his hand on Rick's back. The normally pristine house was a total mess, with toys, random clothes and paperwork everywhere. And it was worse in the kitchen where they sat down at the table. Daryl, who obviously felt guilty, busied himself making coffee for everyone, which involved first washing cups, because all the dishes were on the counter, dirty. Lori just slumped in a chair next to Shane.

'She just won't damn-well stay asleep' Shane explained, then looked sheepish. 'Um, except for right now. She just fell asleep before you arrived. But she'll wake up in about forty minutes, guaranteed. We just, we cannot get more than a few hours sleep at a time.'

Rick noticed that Lori looked like she could fall asleep at the table. He honestly couldn't fathom it. All of his and Lori's interaction this past eighteen months were tainted with her irritation and disapproval. And she always, always presented immaculately... He couldn't believe she was just sitting here, not only _not_ angry, but practically asleep, and only partially dressed and she didn't seem to realise or care.

'How long has it been like this?' Rick asked as he took a sip of the coffee Daryl placed in front of him.

'It started when she turned six months old. Up until then she was an awesome sleeper. Jeez, we thought we were the best parents.' Shane faltered a little at the word but kept going 'Other people kept talking about their baby that wouldn't sleep, and we couldn't even say anything, because she would sleep the whole night, it was amazing. We felt so superior' He laughed ironically at himself. 'Then from around six months old, she started waking up once a night. It still wasn't so bad, Lori would get up and feed her, and put her back down' and that was that... But then it started to be twice a night, and then three times, and instead of her going straight back to sleep, she would want to stay up and play. For probably the past three months, she's up three to four times per night. And then, perfect timing, Lori had to go back to work last month. We tried to negotiate some more time off, but her company was adamant. It was either go back then, or lose the job.'

Shane signed and ran his hand through his hair. 'Lori has been amazing, I mean, she's been doing unreal this whole time, but since she started back at work, it's become unmanageable. We're trying to share the night feeds, and both working.... Judith is an awesome baby, and so goddamn adorable, but when you're as sleep deprived as we are, it's hard to appreciate.'

'Dad?' Shane was interrupted by Carl trudging into the kitchen. Carl looked terrible too, and he had obviously just woken up. He had the same dark circles under his eyes that Shane and Lori had. He looked like he was sick. 'Are you taking her Dad? Please don't make me come and spend the weekend with Judith. I can't take it anymore' he pleaded as he came and leaned down against Rick.

'Why didn't you say something sooner?' Rick asked Lori. He put his arm around his son's waist.

Lori's eyes were downcast 'I don't know. I suppose I was just so stressed and scared. I kept reading that babies shouldn't stay away from their mother before the age of two, let alone under twelve months, and I wasn't sure what it would do to the custody hearing.' She looked at Rick guiltily. 'I know, you have been nothing but reasonable, but in my mind I just kept thinking I needed to fight for as much custody as possible.. even though I know you wouldn't just take her away or anything like that. It's just been so hard, everything that's happened between us...' She looked guiltily from Rick to Shane 'And I love her so much, and I just kept thinking it would get better. I have been so tired all the time, it's like I haven't been thinking straight. I just kept thinking, maybe tonight she'll sleep. I mean, if I could just have one or two nights of sleep, I feel like I would be back to normal and on top of things again.' She looked so defeated.

Rick was a little upset, but also pleasantly surprised, because this was the most honest Lori had been with him since their separation, and because it explained a lot. He looked at Shane whose eyes were downcast. Rick had kind of had the impression Shane was a little disapproving of Lori's behaviour towards Rick, this past year, and this confirmed it.

Daryl's face was a mask, but Rick already knew how he felt about Loris' treatment of him, and he guessed Daryl was also surprised at Lori's admissions, especially since she had said it in front of all of them, including Carl.

When Carl was little it had been a bit different. He didn't sleep well for the first few months, but then he got progressively better and better. Additionally, Lori's parents were still alive then, and had been able to take him, to give the young couple an occasional break. And by the time Lori went back to work, Carl was a great sleeper. Rick knew no one else was here for Shane and Lori now. Except for himself, but obviously Lori had felt she couldn't ask him, so Rick only took Judith once each week, and only for a few day-time hours at a time, or alternatively he spent time with her at Shane and Lori's house.

'I really want to spend time with you and Daryl, Dad, but please could I have a weekend away from Judith?' Carl practically begged. The boy actually looked like he might cry.

'Of course Son, well what about if we take Judith this weekend, and you stay here, then you can come and stay with us next weekend, that way you'll have some time away from her.'

Lori looked like she might cry again, she looked so guilty. 'We've had to speak to Carl's school to let them know what's going on, so they don't wonder why he falls asleep in class' Lori said.

'Sounds like you guys have been through a lot. We'd love to take Judith, we've been missing her anyways' Daryl stated.

Lori looked up at Daryl like she was first seeing him. She nodded her head. 'Thank you'

The four adults spent the next twenty minutes organising everything needed to look after ten month old Judith for the next two - three days. There was a lot. They needed the portable cot, as the one Daryl was making wasn't ready yet, her stroller, high chair, a huge bag of clothes and diapers, various creams etc.. Then formula and food. Rick said he could buy some from the shop, but Lori insisted on providing them with frozen purees' she had made, as she wanted to keep Judith's diet as preservative-free as possible. Rick personally thought the occasional bought baby-food pouch wouldn't hurt her, but knew it was more important to Lori, and an easy thing to concede.

'S'ok, I can make her some puree's too' Daryl piped up. He obviously still felt guilty for his earlier comment.

'I would really appreciate that Daryl' Lori said.

They spent another 15 minutes receiving various instructions on everything from feeding-times to bathing techniques, and Judith's favourite songs and toys. Lori explained that since starting work, Judith was receiving a mixture of breast milk and formula, so she would be fine to have formula for the time she was away. Daryl glazed over at this, his understanding of breasts and anything related to them, was limited and he preferred it that way.

Rick currently spent a few hours each week with Judith so he felt fairly confident anyway. Lori also mentioned that while usually she would have worried about Judith losing her routine, that at the moment, there really was no routine at all to speak of, so it didn't really matter.

After loading the car, they had the dilemma of whether it was a good idea to wake Judith, given she was actually asleep for once, or to wait until she woke before transporting her. Daryl made them more coffees while they procrastinated, and soon they heard the tell-tale babbling from Judith's room.

Lori went to fetch her and returned a few minutes later with a smiling, happy, healthy-looking baby. I've just changed her.' Interestingly she handed Judith to Daryl who happily took her. 'Thank you Daryl. I realise I haven't always been completely welcoming of you, but I think I was wrong to be like that' she said, giving his fore-arm a light squeeze and offering a shadow of that winning smile. Daryl for his part managed not to flinch at the touch, something he usually did if anyone other than Rick, or maybe Merle, touched him.

Lori, then Shane and then Carl gave Judith a kiss goodbye, and Rick gave Shane a quick hug, and Carl a longer one.

He gave Lori a quick peck on the cheek. 'Be careful she doesn't sleep too much in the day' Lori said.

Daryl strapped Judith into her seat in the back of Rick's car and they all waved goodbye.

'Wow, seems like they've really been having a hard time' Daryl stated as Rick reversed out of the driveway. He looked back at little Judith who was smiling serenely in the baby seat. 'I can't believe one little baby could cause two adults so much trouble' he said.

'Hmmm' was Rick's contribution. It was actually Carl's state that had worried Rick the most. Simply because he knew how deeply the boy usually slept. He literally slept like the dead, almost nothing could wake him. If he was being kept up by Judith too, then that was pretty concerning.

A few minutes later when Daryl turned around, he realised Judith was asleep. 'Look, she's asleep already, they don't know what they're talking about'.

'Hmmm'

'Hey I've been meaning to take a drive out to the bike shop in Fairford they've got a new model in I'm interested in. Since she's already asleep, maybe we can go over there now, are you up for a drive?'

Rick didn't mind. Lori had packed the purees in a cooler bag, and they didn't have anything else to do anyway. It was an hour drive out there, fifteen minutes for Daryl to go in and check out the bike, whilst Rick stayed in the car with sleeping Judith, then another hour home. Judith slept the entire time, only waking when Rick pulled into his driveway, late in the afternoon.

'Hey, perfect timing Lil asskicker' Daryl said as he extracted the still-sleepy Judith from her seat. He carried her to the house whilst Rick made two trips with all the baby paraphernalia.

As soon as they were settled inside, Judith started crying, so they gave her a bottle and played with her on the floor for a while. She was so adorable, Rick loved just sitting on the floor with her, rolling a ball to her and playing some of her musical toys. He was happy to see her hair was starting to grow out a little curly, and lighter. More his colour than Shane's. It wasn't definite, as they hadn't had a paternity test done, not wanting to distress Judith, but they all agreed based on dates that Rick, not Shane, was her biological father. Rick was also certain that if Lori really thought there was a possibility Shane was the dad, she would have had the test done in-utero.

Daryl wanted to let Rick have some time alone with his daughter since he didn't see her that often, so he busied himself in the garage. Rick had fun playing with Judith and reading to her. Their favourite game was where he made her giggle by pretending to eat her feet. Later, they all had an early dinner and then they bathed Judith.

At 7pm when they put her down to sleep in her cot, she yawned and was asleep within 10 minutes.

'Maybe Lori and Shane were having us on' Said Daryl 'They probably wanted a dirty weekend together'

'Hmmm'

Daryl made a quick trip to the supermarket whilst Rick took care of some house-work, so it was 9:30 by the time they sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Rick loved this time of the day with Daryl. They usually sat right up close to each other, their sides touching from shoulder to knee. Tonight was no exception.

They sat in relative silence for a while, then Daryl regaled Rick in a tale of Merle setting the girls toilets on fire in High School. Soon however, Rick's eyes developed that stare he got when he spent too much time in close contact with Daryl Dixon. Of course he looked like he did, just leaning back casually on the couch watching TV, and when Rick couldn't stand it any longer, he leaned over and started kissing him.. which as usual started softly and slowly, yet quickly progressed to their more passionate open-mouth kissing, and then Rick swung his leg across Daryl, straddling his lap.

'Mmmm, this is nice' Daryl said between kisses.

'Mmmm, maybe time for me to drag you to the bedroom' Rick said, at the same time motioning for Daryl to lift his arms so he could remove his shirt'. He didn't make to move just yet though, instead leaning down to suck and kiss Daryl's chest and arms and neck some more.

'Wanna do you this time' Rick whispered, leaning back, eyes locked on Daryl's. 'But first I wanna suck you'. Daryl was speechless, his eyes wide as he started at Rick, who kneeled on the floor between his legs, pulling at the other mans' waistband indicating for Daryl to help him. He complied eagerly, pulling the jeans down so rick could take his erection first into his hands, then into his mouth.

'Jesus Rick. Oh man' Daryl groaned throwing his head back and closing his eyes... only to open them again in order to take in the site of his cock sliding in and out of Rick's mouth... Only to quickly close them again because it was all too much and if he kept watching, it would be all over almost before it started.

Rick continued sucking, loving the feeling of Daryl's smooth tight skin in his mouth, the taste of his pre-cum on his tongue. Rick couldn't believe how amazing it felt to suck Daryl off. To have a cock in his mouth. Daryl's, of course. It wasn't as if just _any_ would do. If he wasn't already turned on enough, he now felt his own erection straining against his jeans.

'Stop Rick, you have to stop or else I'll....'

'Bedroom' Rick said, standing up and holding his hand out to help Daryl off the couch.

In the bedroom, Daryl removed his clothes and lay down on the bed, and Rick went to lay down next to him..

'Waaaaahhhhh' came the cry from the room down the hall. 'Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh' it was a fairly insistent cry. And very loud.

'Oh no' said Rick helplessly.

'Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh'

'S'ok Rick, I'll be fine' Daryl smiled and started to sit up.

Rick smiled. He walked down towards Judith's room.

'Hey, don't forget where those hands and that mouth have been' Daryl called out. Rick chuckled and ducked into the bathroom to wash his hands and mouth, all the while the crying getting louder.

'What's up little one?' Judith looked wide awake and Rick reached in and picked her up and brought her into his room to change her nappy on the bed. Daryl had changed into a pair of Rick's pyjama bottoms. He was still sporting a semi, which Rick tried not to notice.

'Would you mind making her a bottle?'

'Yeah, no problem' Daryl had made Judith's formula before and knew what to do.

Rick sat on the bed and played with a very alert Judith until Daryl returned with the bottle, which they took turns feeding to her.

'She is so cute' Rick said as he gazed down at his daughter

'Yeah, she is the most beautiful thing' agreed Daryl. Judith was laying on her back and they were both leaning over her, their heads almost touching. Rick placed a very chaste kiss on Daryl's forehead 'I'm so glad you're here with me for this'

'Me too. I love your kids Rick, they're amazing'

'I'll take her back to bed' Rick said smiling at his lover and best friend. 'Not sure if this will take a minute, or an hour, so feel free to go to sleep if I'm not back' He saw Daryl pick up a paperback and lay back on the bed.

That was 10:30pm.

At 2am, Daryl startled awake. The bedside light was still on, and Rick was not in bed. He padded silently to Judith's room. Rick was there leaning over the cot, one hand resting gently on Judith's back. She looked to be asleep.

'Whatchadoing?' Whispered Daryl.

'Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh' came the cry from Judith

'Sorry' he said.

'No, it's ok. She's been awake this whole time. The only time she settles is if I put my hand on her like this.' Rick tried to stand up straight, he hissed in pain as his back seized up 'think I've been leaning over this damn cot for the past hour' he said.

As Judith was now sitting up crying, Rick picked her up and soothed her in his arms.

'It's ok baby girl, no need to cry'. As soon as she was in Rick's arms she stopped crying and gave Daryl a big smile.

'You need some sleep' Daryl said to Rick. I'll take over for a while.

Rick hesitated. God how much he wanted just to be able to lay down, but he felt so guilty at the thought of just handing over to Daryl.

'S'ok Rick, I wanna help, she's no trouble' Daryl insisted.

'Ok' Rick sighed. If you're sure. Just wake me up when you want to go back to sleep' he said

'Sure thing' Daryl brushed a quick kiss on Rick's cheek, then took Judith and sat down with her in the arm chair in her room.

Rick fell into bed, not even bothering to turn off the light. He was asleep within seconds.

When he woke it was light outside. He felt disorientated and for a moment couldn't figure out why... Judith! Daryl!

Judith's room was empty so he continued to the living room, where he let out a small laugh. Daryl and Judith were asleep on the couch, Daryl was wrapped around Judith in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position, obviously to stop her from falling off the edge. They were both sound asleep, both snoring lightly. Judith was all snug in her sleeping bag, but Daryl must have been freezing with no shirt on, so Rick place a blanket over him carefully.

Rick sighed. He was definitely tired. Maybe he should go an lay down for a while longer... but going back to bed in the morning just seemed wrong. He sighed again and headed to the kitchen to make a coffee, then thought better of it because it would probably wake Daryl and Judith. Instead he went and collected the newspaper from the front yard and then sat on the back deck reading it.

After a while he heard voices talking in the living room. Well, one was taking and one was babbling. He wandered back inside. 'You should have woken me.' he said to Daryl.

'Nah, we were ok. She wouldn't settle, so eventually I brought her out here, and we sang some songs, and then we kind of drifted off.. Arrrgh' Daryl groaned as he tried and failed to lift himself off the couch 'Not such a great idea however, sleeping on the couch. Goin to have trouble standing straight.'

'Yeah, I have a few kinks this morning too.' Rick picked up Judith and bounced her on his hip. 'How are you feeling today baby girl? No aches and pains for you hopefully'

Judith smiled and continued babbling as Rick hugged her and scattered kisses across her forehead. 'Better get you some breakfast little one' He leaned over and kissed Daryl. 'Why don't you go back to bed and get some more sleep' he suggested.

'Hmm, tempting, but remember we promised to help Michonne and Carol today?'

They walked to the kitchen so Rick could prepare Judith's breakfast, and Daryl could make coffee for both of them. 'No, I didn't remember that. Damn. Is that the whole day?'

'Meant to be six hours or so... But I'm sure once they see we have Judith, they'll come up with a reason for us to stay longer!'

Rick tried not to roll his eyes. Michonne was his best friend, other than Daryl, and he adored Carol as well, and usually enjoyed helping them at their charity bric-a-brac store... but he just wished he had gotten a little more sleep... It was going to be a long day with a lot of heavy lifting.

It really was a long day. Beginning with Judith's breakfast which took almost an hour in between her playing with the food, then throwing it at the wall, then having a full-blown tantrum, then becoming the sweetest most adorable baby ever and demanding more food. It was another 30 minutes to clean up her and the kitchen. Then another hour for them all to get ready and organised and out the door, only to get to the car and realise she needed a new nappy, so Rick dashed back inside to change her, but that went horribly wrong, meaning he also needed to completely re-dress both her and himself and place their old clothes in the wash. Daryl had wandered back in at some point to see why it was taking so long and was amused to see Rick in his shorts, holding a naked Judith under the shower. Daryl wisely took note of the 'don't ask' expression on his lovers face and managed to mostly contain his laughter.

Finally, they arrived at the store an hour later than expected, although Daryl had already texted the women explaining their predicament.

Judith fell asleep in the car on the way, and wasn't happy to be woken when they arrived... Still, arriving at a store full of mostly women, with an unsettled baby wasn't the worst thing in the world. Carol beat back the others, grabbed Judith and managed to sooth her quickly. She didn't hand her back for over two hours, when she was asleep in her stroller.

Daryl and Rick worked hard all day, taking turns holding Judith either in their arms, or in the front-pack baby carrier that she loved, and in which fell asleep quite a lot. Sometimes they strapped her back into the stroller if they were both needed to carry something particularly heavy.

It was 5pm by the time they left, fending off offers of dinner, using Judith as their excuse. She fell asleep in the car on the way home, woke up for dinner and then went easily back to sleep in her cot.

At 8pm the men found themselves back on the couch.. Both men had secretly downed some Advil for their various aches and pains, caused either by trying to get Judith to sleep last night, or from the physical exertion at the shop today. Daryl lay along the couch with his legs in Ricks lap. There were two open beers on the coffee table, but neither had managed more than just a sip. Rick played absently with the hair on Daryl's legs.

'I'm stuffed' Daryl exclaimed. How long has Judith been here for?

'30 hours' Rick returned immediately, as though he had just been thinking along the same track.

'Feels like it's been days..... And I've hardly gotten to play with her at all'

'Yeah, I know, well having the charity drive on today didn't really help at all. But that's ok. We have all of tomorrow to hang out together. Hmmm, actually maybe we should think about going to bed soon... She might wake up again like last night' Rick pointed out.

'Seriously? It's 8:30 on a Saturday night and you think we should go to bed. I'm staying up, Highlander's on TV.'

By 10pm when Judith started crying, both men were sound asleep on the couch

In a replay of the previous night, Rick took her for the first four hours, then Daryl took over.. She dozed at times, but always seemed to wake if they tried to put her down in the cot.

The next morning Rick found himself dreaming there was a phone ringing... he woke too slowly to make it to the kitchen to answer it in time 'Damn' he sighed, but seconds later Daryl's cell phone started vibrating on the counter. The name 'Merle' appeared on the screen.

'Morning Merle' Rick's voice was heavy with sleep.

'Rick, it's Merle, can you put Daryl on?'

'Ahh, he's asl.....' Rick started to say, as Daryl padded into the room holding Judith, so he handed the phone to him and took the baby.

'What's up?' Daryl grumbled into the pone, followed by 'You're joking. Seriously? Damn...' A few more expletives later, Daryl put the phone down.

'Merle wants me to come into the shop this morning, they got an important customers car in to work on today, and none of the regular staff can come in given it's a holiday Sunday.' Daryl looked tired, unhappy and guilty all at once. 'I gotta go. But jeez I really don't want to. Ahhhh.. I guess at least it's just for the morning' Daryl rubbed his hand across his face trying to wake himself up.

'Hey, I know. Look, it's ok, we'll be ok. I just had four straight hours sleep, I feel fine. I'm more worried that you've got to go to work so tired. Judith and I will hang out this morning and spend the afternoon with you.'

'Yeah, sounds good. I better get in the shower.' Daryl stretched his arms up, well at least he tried to 'Sheeez, think I'm even more sore than yesterday' he complained, heading to the bathroom.

It didn't take Daryl long to get ready, during which time Rick fumbled around getting breakfast for Judith. He left her strapped into the high chair with her bowl of food in order to say goodbye to Daryl.

Daryl was wearing his leather jacket, Kevlar jeans and motorcycle boots, and standing at the front door. Rick noticed there were slight bags under Daryl's eyes, but of course, on Daryl it just added to the mystery and intrigue of his beautiful features. Rick shook his head at the image. How was it possible the guy always looked so incredible?

'Be careful riding there' Rick said as he held onto his jacket, to kiss Daryl goodbye and said pointedly in his cop voice 'Do not fall asleep.'

'I will be. And I won't' Daryl nodded then was out the door.

Rick went back to Judith, picked up the bowl she had thrown on the floor, cleaned up and prepared some more apple puree and sat down to feed it to her. Then he downed two coffees and two Advil's and took Judith out in the stroller for a walk to the park where he kept them both amused for the next few hours, by walking along the trails, and then sitting down to feed the ducks.

Returning home, he could hear the phone ringing when he had the key in the door, and rushed in to pick it up. ' Hi Mary' he said to the station administrator, and was silent as she asked if he could come in today. Apparently there had been an emergency with another officer, and everyone was either busy working on that, or else out of town on holidays. Rick explained he was looking after Judith and couldn't really come in, but Mary was insistent.

He hung up, called Daryl to check with him and see when he would be home, and it turned out he was ahead of schedule and would be leaving work soon. When Rick explained the situation, Daryl encouraged him to go into work. He said he would be happy to take care of Judith.

Rick signed, he didn't want to go in, but he really had to. By the time Daryl returned, Rick was ready to head out to work. Tag team. They kissed briefly and Rick handed him Judith.

Daryl noticed a few more lines at the sides of Rick's eyes, but of course on Rick, it just made him look more distinguished. He watched as he walked to the cruiser. He loved staring at Rick from behind. It really was incredible that anyone could make that brown uniform look good, but Daryl's eyes were drawn to how the pants hung from Rick's narrow hips, and fit tightly across his backside.

He looked at Judith 'You've got good genes, baby girl' he said, planting a kiss on the squirmy baby's head, and closing the door.

It was 8pm by the time Rick finally arrived home. Daryl had enjoyed spending the afternoon with Judith, but had to admit he was worn out by the end of it. He had finally managed to make some puree's, after burning the first batch of carrots because he was distracted by watching Judith rolling over from back to front, front to back, and then over and over.. She made her way halfway across the living room floor in that manner and Daryl filmed the whole sequence on his phone to show Rick. He spent some time cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, then started a new batch of carrots. At least now there were some little pots of baby food in the freezer, which fulfilled his promise to Lori.

Daryl already had Judith fed and ready for bed, and she was sitting propped up next to him on the couch when Rick walked in.

'Thought I'd keep her up until you get home' he explained. 'How was work?'

'Hectic. Don't ask' he said with a wry grin as he sat down on the couch with them. 'Aarrrghhh, god everything hurts'

'Yeah, tell me about it' Daryl had taken more painkillers earlier too.

When Judith had yawned three times, they put her down in her cot. Rick had a shower and joined Daryl who was now laying on the couch. He lay down alongside him, wrapped his arms around him, and they promptly both fell asleep....

Of course Judith woke them an hour later. They tried bringing her into their bed, but she promptly became the most wide-awake baby ever, rolling around, kicking them in the face, and giggling loudly.

'Oh god Rick, she is so frickin cute, but I gotta get some sleep or I'll go crazy' Daryl pleaded. 'Can you take the first shift, then come and get me.'

Rick nodded in agreement. He planned not to bother Daryl, but at 2am, with no sleep yet, he gave in and jostled Daryl awake.

'Your turn' he said, thrusting Judith at him and not waiting for a response, just falling into bed.

The next morning when Rick trudged into the kitchen, Daryl was already up, or maybe he was _still_ up, feeding Judith. The bags under Daryl's eyes were darker Rick noticed. The term 'heroin chic' sprang to mind. Regardless, Daryl still looked like he belonged on page in a magazine.

They hugged briefly and Rick took over trying to get Judith to eat her porridge.

'I'll make coffee' Daryl muttered.

Rick talked for a while about the previous day at work, and made cooing sounds at Judith trying to encourage her to swallow.

Ten minutes later Rick realised that Daryl was just standing staring out the window, so he snapped his fingers near his face. 'Are you with me?' he asked with a smile.

'Yeah, here's your coffee' he placed it on the table near Rick and went back to staring.

'You know, you can go to bed, you don't need to stay up all night and day' Rick picked up his coffee and took a sip. 'Umm, did you maybe forget to boil the water?'

'Hmmm, maybe. Yes' Daryl agreed, taking both mugs and tipping their contents down the sink, and then making a show of actually snapping the button down on the kettle, this time. A meek grin on his face.

Rick rubbed his eyes, but it didn't make his vision any clearer, so rubbed some more, then tried to stretch his arms up but groaned in pain.

Daryl pushed a blister pack of Advil across the counter to Rick. 'I've already taken some this morning' he said as he watched Rick swallow two pills. 'How long has Judith been here?'

'63 hours. Not even 3 days'

'Jeez, Shori... uhhh, Shane and Lori have been going through this for 4 months! Look at us after _not even_ 3 days.'

Rick smiled at Daryl's inadvertent abbreviation of his soon-to-be ex-wife, and former best friend's names.. Shori, it was funny, and it could actually stick, although he would have to be careful not to use it around the couple themselves, or Carl. Lucky you couldn't really combine his and Daryl's names, he thought absently, not pondering it for too long.

When the bell rang just before Midday, Daryl and Rick were propped together on the couch watching Judith on the rug as she alternated between rolling over and over, and trying to put her feet in her mouth. It was extremely adorable. Daryl stifled a moan as his back seized when he stood. He answered the door to Shori. They looked, of course, like movie stars. Like the perfect Hollywood glamour couple. Shane in black jeans and a collared shirt, Lori a red sun-dress. Each with their clean shiny hair, dark features, wide open smiles. Shane had his arm around Lori's slender waist. They looked approximately a thousand times better than they did on Friday.

Shane looked at Daryl's bare torso, his baggy cargo pants with food stains, and his dirty hair. Rick came to stand behind him holding Judith. His white shirt was stained, his curls all at odds with each other, and he was still in boxers.

'You look...' Shane started.

'Yeah we know. We look like zombies' Daryl cut in

'Yes. But I was going to say you look like us, last week' Shane finished, causing even Daryl to smile.

'Yeah, we've definitely had a trying weekend' Rick said, looking at Judith. 'We really feel for what you've been going through.'

'Look, I want to thank you' Lori said 'We've had a really nice weekend, and most importantly, we've slept! It's amazing what one full night of sleep will do for you, let alone three nights in a row. Carl is a different kid too. Shane made the right call asking for your help.'

'Yeah, well it wasn't exactly easy, but we did love having her around.' Rick said.

They spent the next 20 minutes collecting Judith's stuff, saying goodbye to her and Shori. They all agreed Rick and Daryl would take Carl next weekend, and Judith the following weekend. Rick desperately hoped Judith would turn a corner soon and start sleeping better.

After they finished saying goodbye and closed the door, they looked at each other.

'Bed' said Daryl. Rick nodded.

They collapsed in bed, Daryl laying on his back, Rick on his side curled against him, head on Daryl's arm 'Can't believe I've barely touched you in two day's' Rick said, lazily rubbing his hand across the other man's chest.

'Me neither. Feel like I've barely seen you in two days actually. Pretty happy to be here with you now... although would you mind if we just, slept for a while'

Rick mumbled something like 'sounds good to me' and they both drifted off to sleep until the evening.

When Daryl woke, it was dark outside, but he could see Rick staring at him wide eyed. 'What?' Daryl mumbled, still heavy with sleep.

'You.'

'What?'

'You, I just can't get over how amazing you are. And of course you were wonderful with Judith. I honestly can't get over how lucky I am' Rick stroked Daryl's cheek and leaned over to kiss him tenderly.

'Been feeling pretty lucky myself' Daryl affirmed 'And you know how adorable I find your kids. And you ain't no slouch in the looks department yourself.' he ran a hand through the curls, then down Rick's back, to cup his arse. 'If you're feeling lucky now Grimes' he sassed 'Imagine how you're going to feel in a few minutes with your cock finally buried in my tight white arse.'

'Oh god' Rick moaned as they each fought to remove clothing, grind taut naked skin against each other, locate lube and for him to finger Daryl open... When he was finally, luxuriously seated deep all the way inside Daryl he leaned forward and kissed him.

Of course, they both felt pretty lucky.

The end


End file.
